


𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒊𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏, 𝒔𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒔𝒇𝒂𝒄𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏.

by Nina_Bo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Atsumu, Cowgirl Position, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Bo/pseuds/Nina_Bo
Summary: It started by one little harmless round to distress and pleasure theirselves, their bodies and their desires, and then it continued until their neighbors had to beg them to stop or at last to lower their voiceAlternative summery : it's just a chapter where atsumu get fucked up until he couldn't walk any more and yeah that pretty much it !
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129





	𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒊𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏, 𝒔𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒔𝒇𝒂𝒄𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : I didn't try to hard on the summary tho-
> 
> Well yeah-
> 
> I will change the summary when I will have better idea of what to write 🙄 ( basically when cat will bark lol )
> 
> Lol.
> 
> Ok ok ok I AM SORRY- for two weeks there was these dumb things called exams !!! 😭😭😭 they finally got to an end and I had a break of one week yay !!! :D
> 
> Be happy for me or else i'll- 🔫🙂
> 
> Haha jk jk- useless 😶
> 
> ANywAy- so ! For your amazing patience, here are your reward !!! 😳
> 
> Ok but like please, this have no plot fr- it's just smut for the fun :) other chapters will have plots dw 😭
> 
> ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOY !!! :D

Whimper boomed throughout the icing cold room, one that was eerily quiet if not for the repetitive harsh moans radiating from a certain light headed blondie. 

His fingers followings a short pattern of one deep inhale and three in out. He try his best to mimic the way he remembers his lover doing it but memories tend to get awfully hazy in this kind of moment.

His fingers just scrapes, suddenly, the right spot, the exact pleading spot, letting his whole body twitch in pure and utter pleasure as he never felt before.

Dull aches rumbling with rapture, sending jitters into his stomach with his hips that had a odd tendency of stuttering whenever he was close to coming, just like right now, a writhing, moaning mess under the blank ceiling.

He bit his lips hard enough to feel the metallic test of blood in his sinful mouth, fingers going in and out of his hole in a steady mention, linked wave and waves of pleasure hitting him one after the other ruthlessly, feeling like it was to much yet not enough for his low self, his lover's doing was of course better; way better, largely better, and he was more then just aware of that.

"Omi~~" he let out a muffled moan, pleasure and satisfaction dawning upon his reddish face.

"Look like you're enjoying this all to much-" Kiyoomi's deep voice echoed, mockery beholding a certain tone of sarcasm that left atsume half pissed half frustrated. "-Sorry ( not sorry ) to perturbe your fun, but now, fingers out, legs speared." And so he did, with no particular hesitation suppressed in fact, atsumu did what was told.

Kiyoomi hover over his lover's flushed body, Hastily tearing off both of their clothes ( sexy stripping be damned ).

The curly haired did not waste any more time to slide two fingers in at once, harshly, finishing what the other had started, head lolled in his lover's crotch, following a rhythmic ovation 

Their breath collapsed into a single thread of saliva, heated kiss increased one after another.

Atsumu let his lover take hold of the wheels, he trusted him in acknowledging the pleasure spot after all.

The shorter man moaned sloppily, spilling small tears that had accumulated in his clouded eyes, a sign of just how incredible it felt to be filled with kiyoomi's long, thin and warms fingers.

Losing himself totally at the sensation of an added up third finger that led him to swirl his head back, digging his fingers into the sheet of the bed without finding any anchor at disposable, and thus he resorted to lifting his back with a loud moan escaping from his mouth unpredictably.

Kiyoomi groaned, sending what remained of his poor sanity and calmness to the depths of his brain, taking the forgotten, putted aside lubricant and pouring a generous amount on his long and thick member.

"Omi~?" atsumu moaned a question, earning a humming 'what' as an answer.

"C-can we try something else ?" Kiyoomi frowned, stopping mid-through his occupation.

"And what is it ?"

"... the cowgirl position ?" he said the sentence without being able to veil the melancholy behind those words, quickly regretting it after noticing the new expression that was painted over his boyfriend's face. One that he had a hard time analyzing, but he, wherever, got to the conclusion that his partners may not have took it very well.

Kiyoomi's eyebrows perked up, "What ?" he asked, slightly anticipating. 

"Euh- nonono ! If you want of course ! Don't get me wrong, our usual sex is amazing, it's just that when you fuck me from up there, you'll get to see everything from a better view while I can't really say the same form me- y'know what ! Forget what I said- AAAH! " atsumu yelped in surprise as he was flipped around suddenly, getting placed softly on top of kiyoomi.

"I was just chocked relax, tho, I alwyas am the one deciding of everything while on act, wish is quite selfish as it is supposed to be satisfying for the both of us, I should have asked about your opinions more and from now on I will do so." Kiyoomi sorted out, hands caressing both side of his lover's thigh.

"Really ?" Atsumu questioned, for sure he was not waiting for this retort.

"Yeah, so now ride you slut." Both man let out a wicked smirk, the shorter one taking the hard member of his partner in his right hand as he used the left one to maintain his balance, willingly orienting it toward his burning hole, pushing it inside briskly at once and groaning at the added up friction, feeling kiyoomi's dick practically scraping at his wall.

Atsumu bounces on the tip of Kiyoomi’s dick, cold sweat dripping down his hot naked body, a harsh moans escaping both of their ajar mounth.

He rides sinfully Kiyoomi’s cocks, letting the hard lengths rub against his thighs, collapsing each time the tip would reach his walls. His lover's cock inside him felt truly amazing, it fit so perfectly one would say it was made to be buried deeply inside his ass, only his ass.

"Ah, kiyoomi~ feel so full-" said person moved his hips to synchronize with the thrust of his lover, hands interlaced and saliva dripping from their chins.

"'M gonna cum- hA~~" at the alert he had gotten, kiyoomi was quick to place his thumb on the tip of his lover's dick, preventing him from the act of coming so early.

"Already ?" The taller man narrow his eyes, enjoying the sight of devastation and confusions dawned upon the other man's pretty face. "Hmm, let's wait a little-"

"B-but omiii ! I wanna cum-" atsumu pout and whine, earning nothing other then a slap on his ass, making him yell.

"Oi you slut, not because you got to be on the top that you are the one dominating here." The faux blonde look at his lover with eyes that are ablaze with chock, suddenly, kiyoomi thrust inside him hard again, " and just who told you to stop ?" The question was not even a question to be honest, more or less a scolding ? A reminder of who's the one in control ? Maybe ?

"AAAH~" and yet another moan to be heard, "faster ! Faster~!" 

At the repeated demand, kiyoomi opted for a slow cadence, he moved his hips, slowly, it's a typical slow fucking, it's fucking slow. The slowness itself turning both of them more into the intimacy of the act.

His arousal making atsumu mind go insane, his cock throbbing inside his lover’s tight hole, walls spasming around his dick, making said person ache his back and roll his eyes enough that he could ornately set eyes on the floor of the room from where he was.

"OMI~!" Atsumu yelled, feeling full to the bones, his dick twitching as he wanted to cum, minus the thumbs that was stopping him from that, pleasure tanned his mind, hypnotizing him until the only thing he could focus on is the dazzling tone of his lover's deep voice, the big thick dick going in and out of him and the fingers sticking around the corner of his lower half.

"You feel so good, so tight for me~" kiyoomi murmurs send shiver running down atsumu's spine, body shaking from overstimulation.

"I CAN'T ANYMORE OMI !" the poor man cried out, feeling fulfilled enough, ass aching from having a big fucking dick buried in the deepest of his ass.

"I WANNA COME !" kiyoomi let out a 'tsk' sound, voluntarily swiping them around, and throwing atsumu on the bed, and Despite his brusque appearance, he tend to be surprisingly delicate, incredibly careful with everything else that isn't his sporting up with comical anger face. Wherever, he hover over again, sliding inside his lover easily this time not letting the poor boy feel empty even if it was for a mere second, thrusting hard and deep inside him mercilessly. 

"AAAH~!" A wave of satisfying pain ripples through atsumu, causing another of his melodies like moan to ring in the air, His body convulsing whenever he was close to coming and then getting cumblocked again and again until he could no more.

Kiyoomi quickly throw one of his lover's leg over his boards shoulders and speared the other wide open, prevailing his previous cadence of back and forth thrust. 

"You see, this is why I never let you on top." He smirk, slotting their mouths together again, watching as hot tears rolled down his boyfriend's red check, saliva dripping from his agape mouth and his tongue involuntarily plowed out.

Kiyoomi continues to thrust impulsively and for a mere moment he really felt and tough that his dick had reached the blonde's organs and moved his entire stomach aside if that was possible.

"OM- AAAH~!!" let's just say that kiyoomi had, kind of, showed some mercy and let the one beneath him have his so wanted evacuations, while atsumu just closed his eyes waiting for any sort of blow that might occur.

White speared everywhere on the bed, bed that was itself of white so it was quite hard to see the substance, wherever, it was easy to feel it in the palm. 

Atsumu recovered from the jolting, feeling gripped by a strong sense of longing as he moves his hips again, "omi~ fuck me again, make me cum again, destroy me," 

"Excited much ?" There was no response to his question, and to be honest, he was not waiting for any sort of answer.

They went on, round after one until they got to the bathrooms, thank to volleyball for their monster stamina.

"FASTER !" the faux blonde demanded, throwing his head back, leaving the nap of his neck naked for his lover to bit in it shamelessly, leaving hickeys wherever he got bold.

Now they were in the 'doggy style' position, the cold water running still and trickling their bodies from head to toes "more, omi !" 

"As you wish." Kiyoomi grin, turning his lover around and placing a quick kiss on his lips, atsumu in the main time had took the chance to enroll both his legs around the black haired's waist, placing his arms over the man's shoulder and bending over for another heated kiss that left him breathless afterward.

Ok, yes they were supposed to stop at the fifth round and then go take a shower together but needless to say, this proved to be difficult still. 

Oh c'mon, how was kiyoomi supposed to resist such sight, atsumu was beautiful that was a fact that everyone knew, wherever, hourglass body covered with love bits, puffy eyes, messy hair and tender, salowed, red and rounded ass made him look ethereal under the moonlight. 

In and out, again and again and again until atsumu could no more and fell down on the floor crying. " OMI MY ASS HURT !" he squirted.

Was it enough for kiyoomi to know his limit ? Pffft- absolutely no, he just lifted his lover again and slammed into him hard enough to make him jolt.

And so on for another round of moan, crying, teasing, shaming and whimpering. 

Bonus :

The next day :

"HEY HEY HEY !!! TSUM-... TSUM ?" Bokuto voice lowered a little as he questioned his friend, his up on the air arms falling slowly and his enthusiastic expression changing into one of confusion, hinata quickly following after as his happy go-licky smile fall down.

" what ? " atsumu was clueless upon the apparition of there odd expressions, was there something wrong ?

Also atsumu : ♿

Lmao- 

End (=∩_∩=)

**Author's Note:**

> .... bye-?
> 
> NO NO NO-!!!!
> 
> we say, sa-yo-na-ra🍌🐠 :D
> 
> Lol-


End file.
